Changelog 1.38
Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.38 will take place on Wednesday, October 29th, 2014. After the release of Contemporary Era and Halloween event, we have focused on bugfixing and some early game improvements. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Improvements' Early game improvements *A change in the tech-tree has been implemented: spears have been made tier 1 technology to make sure that new players don't get stuck in the tutorial. *'Collect all" and "increase all productions" features are now unavailable until the tutorial is finished. *The validate e-mail buff icon will no longer show up during tutorial. Other changes *The city inhabitants now spawn all in the beginning rather than spawning one by one. *Several context menus have been added in more places e.g. social bar. *A timer has been added to the Forge Points bar in the middle of the game HUD when there are no Forge Points. :: 'Bugfixes' UI bugfixes *Fixed an issue with a display overlap in login screen for Facebook login. *Fixed an issue when swapping the Town Hall gave disconnected icon on Watchfires and Victory Towers. *Fixed an issue with the neighbourhood bar showing negative points. *Fixed an issue where the unit pool doesn't re-position itself when removing enough units to cause the scrollbar to disappear. *Fixed an issue where the scrollbar appears but could not be used when replying or writing a message. *The notification that appears when your trade offer is accepted had overlapping text, this has been fixed. *Re-sized the tooltip of good deposits on campaign map to fit the field. *Fixed an issue where inhabitants animation was still on when animations inactive. *Fixed an issue with some construction sites being misplaced. *Fixed an issue where the Tutorial arrow was shown too early in "gain happiness" quest. *Current progress was not correctly shown in the own buildings sometimes. *Fixed an issue where Barthelemy Phillipeaux's title overlaps his flavor text in the attacking Army Management screen. *The new cursor did not indicate action possibility for some event buildings. Other bugfixes *Fixed an issue where battle points are not awarded to Contemporary Era PvP tower if missile artillery are used. *At times, the game was stuck right after tutorial was completed, this has been fixed. *Fixed an issue with a Flash error for context menu when adding a friend. *Fixed an issue causing a Flash error when opening context menu for invited friends in rewards tab. *Fixed an issue where disconnected Prefab Houses still produced coins. *Fixed an issue where sector 27,17 in GvG on Colonial Map takes no NPC damage. *Pressing enter a second time when using add friends feature was not working, this has been fixed. *Fixed an issue where the HQ disappeared when an NPC takes over the sector. *Fixed an issue where a Military Boost was applied when boosting building was still under construction. *Chateau Frontenac: Quest Reward Boost was not correctly calculated, causing users to receive 1 resource unit less. Category:Changelog